The present invention relates to a portable terminal apparatus such as a mobile phone.
In general, the notification of incoming calls in a mobile phone is made by means of ringer tone produced by a speaker, vibration produced by a vibrator, or light emitted from a light emitting diode (LED). A suitable one of these methods is selected by a user. For example, in public places such as in a train, the notification method is switched from the ringer tone to the vibration or light in many cases unless the mobile phone is powered off.
Recently, the mobile phone has become widespread and it has been used by many people regardless of age or sex. For example, there is a case that the mobile phone is owned by a person having relatively poor hearing. In this case, it is desirable to more effectively make the notification of incoming calls by means of the vibration or light in addition to or instead of the ringer tone. Further, in the case that a person having relatively poor eyesight also intends to use the light for the notification of incoming calls, it is desirable to more effectively make the notification by means of the light. Further, it is desirable for young people that a more effective illumination form can be provided from the viewpoints of decoration and fashion aside from the notification of incoming calls. Conventionally, such illumination is applied to a greatly limited portion such as the tip of a whip antenna. Further, although the color of light for illumination can be changed, the manner of illumination cannot be changed in various patterns.
Conventionally known is a foldable mobile phone such that a decorative panel can be replaceably mounted on the back side (outer side) of a liquid crystal display portion. This panel is curved so as to adapt to the external shape of the mobile phone, and has a locking pawl for use in replacement of the panel. Thus, the panel has a relatively complicated shape. While various panels may be prepared as an option by the related makers, there is a problem that the cost of the various panels is high because of their complicated shapes.